The New Charmed Ones
by scifisarah
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR PLEASE READ!A CharmedHarry Potter Crossover,Piper,Pheebs,and Paige have died and the new charmed ones are revealed
1. The Beginning

The New Charmed Ones

Piper, Pheobe, and Paige are dead. 3 new Charmed ones are chosen. A Charmed/Harry Potter Crossover. The new Charmed ones are Evelyn Chase, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.

  
  


Dsclaimer: I own nothing in either world except Evelyn Chase.Please don't sue.

  
  


Author's Note: This story takes place at the end of this season on Charmed and 6th year in Harry Potter so, Hermione and Evelyn are 16 and Ginny is 15.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

5 people in white robes with hoods are standing in a circle around a ball of light.

  
  


"We need to find the next Charmed ones." He said in a misty voice.

"We have located them, but they are not ready they are still children." A woman said in an equally misty voice.

  
  


"We have no choice, the Charmed ones have perished. We have to call upon them now." he replied.

  
  


"Very Well."

  
  


All 5 beings began a chant to set in motions the events that would change 3 girls lives forever.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the newest addition to their group, Evelyn Chase walked out of Potions for the first time ever, laughing.

  
  


"Did you...see the look...on Snape's...face?" Ron managed to get out before doubling over with laughter.

  
  


It took about 5 minutes to regain their composure, when the source of their amusement stalked out into the hallway. There was Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape's pride and joy, with bright purple hair! The potion had been so simple that even Neville Longbottom had gotten it right. A hair color changing potion. Draco's was supposed to turn black but it backfired and well...you know.

  
  


"Hey Malfoy, nice hair" Evelyn said

"Shut up Chase" He sneered at her

"Make Me" she retorted

"I will"

  
  


Draco pulled out his wand,. but Evelyn was faster, knocking Draco against the wall and pointing her wand right between his eyes.

  
  


"You were saying?"

"Get off Chase" Draco pushed her and Evelyn let him go. Satisfied knowing she had scared the wits out of him.

  
  


"Wait to go Evie!" Ron said "Wasn't that great Harry?" He looked around but Harry and Hermione were no where to be found.

  
  


"Huh, they must have already gone back to the common room, they're going to be mad they missed that" He said as he wrapped an arm around Evelyn as they started walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

  
  


"Oh, I don't think so." She said pointing out a window, where you could see Harry and Hermione sitting on one of the benches, Harry's arm around Hermione's waist, kissing her.

  
  


"Oy, it's about time" He said as they continued toward the tower. Satisfied that their two friends had finally told each other how they felt.

  
  


In front of Hogwarts:

Harry and Hermione finally broke apart gasping for air. Harry propped his forehead against Hermione's trying to regain a steady breath.

  
  


"Wow." He managed to get out finally

"Yeah" She said in an equally unsteady voice. She climbed onto his lap, leaning her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Harry could have stayed like that forever, but realized they had probably been sitting there for 20 minutes.

"We should head back to the common room"

"Ok, come on Harry" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He stood in front of her, staring into her deep, brown eyes. He had grown a lot over the summer, and was now about 4 inches taller than her. He didn't need his glasses anymore and he looked dashing. Hermione had changed a lot too, she had started to wear a little make up but not too much, and her hair had relaxed and wasn't frizzy anymore, it was still a little past her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and took the other one and cupped her face, gently tilting her face up and leaning down, kissing her softly but passionately. He pulled up and looked at her, mesmerized by how beautiful she was, inside and out. They started walking back inside, Harry never taking his arm from around her waist, getting more than a few looks from people as they made their way back to the common room.

  
  


They entered the Common room to find the usual sight, Ginny sitting in front of the fire, talking to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan playing Wizard's Chess and Evelyn trying to explain today's transfiguration lesson to Ron. Harry and Hermione took a seat on the couch. Ginny came up to them, already having heard about the happenings today. Ginny had lost her childhood crush on Harry and was genuinely happy for them. The three sat there talking for a long time, stopping to go to dinner. Later that night, Ginny looked up from her book and saw that everyone had left the common room and the fire was slowly dying. She got up and grabbed her bag, when a book fell out, one she had never seen.

"Strange" She said aloud as she look at the book. It was very old and it had a weird symbol on the front. She opened it to the first page and stared at the carefully crafted letters.

"Book of Shadows" She said, reading it to nobody.

  
  


She turned the page and saw another brightly decorated page. She slowly began reading the page aloud.

  
  


"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, great works of magic is sought, and on this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your power to we witches three, we want the power, give us the power."

  
  


The wind roared and the fire grew for a second but then went back to normal.

  
  


"Weird" Ginny said as she gathered her school books and this new book and hurried up to her room, unaware of what had just transpired.

  
  


Chapter 2 soon!

  
  


PLEASE REVIEW:

|

|

|

  
  



	2. Ginny's Incident

Chapter 2: Ginny's Incident

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

  
  
  
  


"Book of Shadows" She said, reading it to nobody.

  
  


She turned the page and saw another brightly decorated page. She slowly began reading the page aloud.

  
  


"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, great works of magic is sought, and on this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your power to we witches three, we want the power, give us the power."

  
  


The wind roared and the fire grew for a second but then went back to normal.

  
  


"Weird" Ginny said as she gathered her school books and this new book and hurried up to her room, unaware of what had just transpired.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The Great Hall the Next Day:

Ginny was sitting next to Evelyn who was now trying to help Ron with some last minute studying for an Herbology quiz today. Across from them were Harry and Hermione, who were taking turns casting shy glances at each other.

  
  


"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Ginny finally said. "Hello, you're together now! It's ok to look at each other!"

  
  


Both blushed a crimson red and Harry stared down at his plate and Hermione in a book.

  
  


"Well, I've got to get to Divination, so see you later" Ginny said getting up. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and suddenly felt a burst of pain. She must have blacked out because when she opened her eyes again, she was on the floor surrounded by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Evie.

  
  


"Are you alright Ginny?" Ron asked, fear in his eyes.

  
  


"I think so." She replied trying to get up

  
  


"Move aside, move aside" Professor McGonagall said as she swam through he group of people. "Miss Weasley, are you ok?"

  
  


"Yes, I'm fine"Ginny said, pulling herself to her feet.

  
  


"Well, I want to be sure, come with me"

  
  


"That was definitely weird." Hermione said, gathering her books. There were scattered "yeah's" from around her.

  
  


The Medical Wing:

"She's ok, now I don't know what happened" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Poppy, will you leave us alone?"

"Yes Professor"

  
  


As soon as Madame Pomfrey left the room, Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione.

  
  


"Ginny, what happened?"

"I don't know, I got up to head to class and I put my hand on Hermione's shoulder and then..."

"Then What?"

"I don't know...I saw...something"

"You saw something?"

"Yes"

"Ok, Miss Weasley, relax and I'll be back in a little while."

"Yes, professor"Ginny replied, surprised by her interest in what had happened.

  
  


Professor Dumbledore's office:

"Come in"Professor Dumbledore replied, to the knock on the door. "Ah, professor McGonagall."

"Hello, Albus"

"Sit down."

"Is something bothering you Albus?"

"Yes...ah, I just received an owl from the Ministry. It seems the Charmed Ones have been killed."

"No"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. They were overwhelmed in a surprise attack by one of the new demonic factions."

"This is horrible"

"Yes, well why did you come see me, Professor?"

"Oh, yes" she said, suddenly remembering why she had come. "It's about Ginny Weasley. There was an incident in the Great Hall today. I believe she had a vision."

"Really?"

"Yes, although it is surprising, she's never shown signs of being a seer before."

"Well, maybe it was a cosmic fluke...but let's keep an eye on her."

"Yes Professor" She said and walked out.

  
  


Chap.3 coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Evelyn Info/Hermione's Incident

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 3:Evelyn Chase Info/Hermione's Incident

Summary: OK, first I thought I'd give some info real quick on Evelyn as I have not done that yet. Then it is the 3rd chapter.

  
  
  
  


Full Name: Evelyn Marie Chase

Age:16

Nickname: Evie

House: Gryffindor

Hair: Black, wavy, waist length

Eyes: Dark Blue

Height: 5'5

Favorite Class: Herbology

Quidditch Position: Keeper

Best Friend: Hermione Granger

Boyfriend: Ron Weasley

Misc.:

Born in England, moved to America at age 9. Spent first 4 years at the American School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Transferred to Hogwarts in 5th year when parents moved back to England. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes...ah, I just received an owl from the Ministry. It seems the Charmed Ones have been killed."

"No"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. They were overwhelmed in a surprise attack by one of the new demonic factions."

"This is horrible"

"Yes, well why did you come see me, Professor?"

"Oh, yes" she said, suddenly remembering why she had come. "It's about Ginny Weasley. There was an incident in the Great Hall today. I believe she had a vision."

"Really?"

"Yes, although it is surprising, she's never shown signs of being a seer before."

"Well, maybe it was a cosmic fluke...but let's keep an eye on her."

"Yes Professor" She said and walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late to Quidditch practice" Evelyn said as they walked out of their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Alright, I'm coming" Harry replied as he planted a quick peck on Hermione's cheek. "Bye, 'Mione"

"Bye"

"Bye Evie" Ron said as he did the same thing to Evelyn.

"Bye"

Hermione and Ron watched as they ran towards the front doors, out to the quidditch field.

"Well, what do you say we go and check on Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Hermione replied as she headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Alright"

  
  


Hermione was almost to the portrait of the fat lady when the last person she wanted to see stepped right in front of her.

"Malfoy"

"Hello, Hermione"

"What do you want?" She replied dryly.

"You know" He said as he pushed Hermione against a wall "Your little friend is really starting to get on my nerves"

"Well, then I suggest you take it up with her and leave me alone"

"I'd rather take it up with you" He said and he roughly grabbed her arm

"Let me go Malfoy"

"Or what"

"Or I'm going to kick your ass"

'What does a mud blood like you think you can do to me?" 

"Or, Evelyn might just finish what she started yesterday"

  
  


At this, Malfoy released his grip.

"Nevermind, you're not worth the trouble"

"aarrgh" Hermione said. As she said this she pulled her hand into a fist and Draco's robes tightened around his neck. By the time he couldn't breath, Hermione was already inside the portrait hole so she didn't hear Malfoy yelling at Crabbe and Goyle to get the robe off him. She went up to the girl's dorms, put her books down, grabbed some candy for Ginny and headed back down to the Medical Wing, still fuming about what had happened.

  
  


Chapter 4 coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Race

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 4: The Race 

Summary: Well, this is when we see Evelyn's powers for the first time

  
  


Author's Note: Thanks to Anne Goshawk for reviewing! You're my first one (that made sense). I LOVE you story (Love and Revenge).Anyway on with the story!

  
  


"Let me go Malfoy"

"Or what"

"Or I'm going to kick your ass"

'What does a mud blood like you think you can do to me?" 

"Or, Evelyn might just finish what she started yesterday"

  
  
  


At this, Malfoy released his grip.

"Nevermind, you're not worth the trouble"

"aarrgh" Hermione said. As she said this she pulled her hand into a fist and Draco's robes tightened around his neck. By the time he couldn't breath, Hermione was already inside the portrait hole so she didn't hear Malfoy yelling at Crabbe and Goyle to get the robe off him. She went up to the girl's dorms, put her books down, grabbed some candy for Ginny and headed back down to the Medical Wing, still fuming about what had happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The Gryffindor Quidditch team landed on the ground and they all started to walk towards the locker room except Evelyn and Harry.

  
  


"Hey, Harry, How about a race around the field."

"I don't think so Chase"

"Come on Potter, scared?"

"No"

"Yes you are. You're afraid that if I beat you, word would get around that Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a 100 years got his butt handed to him by his keeper" She said with a twinkle in her eye and a sly smile creeping on her face, knowing she had gotten him.

"Alright, you're on"

"Let's go"

  
  


Just then, Colin Creevey walked out onto the field.

"Hey are you guys gonna come or what?"

  
  


"No, I'm about to beat Captain Potter here in a race"

"You wish" Harry said rolling his eyes

  
  


"OH wait!!" He said, running to get the others.

  
  


A few minutes later, The rest of the team had gathered in the center of the field, ready to watch the race.

  
  


I know it's short, but it's time for me to go to bed. I'll finish it tomorrow I promise!


	5. Evie's Incident

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 5: Evie's Incident

Summary: A continuation of chapter 4

  
  


"No, I'm about to beat Captain Potter here in a race"

"You wish" Harry said rolling his eyes

  
  


"OH wait" He said, running to get the others.

  
  


A few minutes later, The rest of the team had gathered in the center of the field, ready to watch the race.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Evie remounted their brooms at one end of the field, while Lavender, a chaser now, stepped out from the group and yelled at the racers

  
  


"Ready?" She asked.

When they nodded, she pulled out her wand, pointed it in the air. She muttered a quick incantation and gold sparks shot from her wand. Both racers forcefully and expertly pushed off the ground, Harry taking an early lead. About halfway down the field , Harry looked back to see Evie catching up. When he turned around he screamed as he saw that he was heading straight for a tower (AN: Those tall things in the middle of the stands, I don't know what they're called) He tried to pulled back but ended up still running right into it. Obviously, he was dismounted and he started plummeting to the ground.

  
  


"Harry!!" Evie cried as she waved her hands. To everyone's amazement, Harry stopped falling in midair, frozen in place. After a few seconds, Harry and unfroze and Evie and the rest of the team, came out of their shock and started running toward where Harry had now hit the ground...hard. 

  
  


"Harry!" Evie said, leaning over him. "Colin, go get Madam Pomfrey" Colin mounted his broom and sped off towards Hogwarts.

  
  


Harry woke up later that night in the infirmary. Evie and Ron on the bed across from him Asleep and Hermione holding his hand and sitting in a chair by his bed. When he shifted in the bed, it caused Hermione to wake. She groggily looked up and her eyes brightened when she saw Harry was awake.

"Hey"She said, smiling at him.

"Hey" He replied, squeezing her hand

"Hey, mate you're awake" Ron said, waking Evie up and walking over to his bed.

"Yeah"

It was now Evie's turn

"Hey, Harry"She said looking at her feet.

"Hey, Evie"

"Look...I'm so sorry Harry"

"It's not you're fault"

"Yes it is Harry, I never should have made you race."

"Hey, Evie, I chose to race and if I hadn't ran into the tower, I would have beaten you." He said, his green eyes twinkling. They all started laughing at this and didn't stop until Madame Pomfrey came in and told them all to get out and leave he patient alone.

"Bye guys"

"Bye Harry" Ron and Evie said before walking out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry"

"Bye, Mione" he decided to say what he wanted to before he lost his nerve "Hey Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" She walked back over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before walking back out.

  
  


Outside the infirmary, Evie was waiting for Hermione.

"Come on, Dumbledore wants to see us"

"Ok"

They walked to the gargoyle and said the secret password "Ton-Tongue Toffees" and walked up the winding staircase. When they reached his office, they were surprised to see Ginny there.

  
  


"Ah, Ms. Granger, Ms. Chase, please sit"

They took the two empty seats next to Ginny who looked as nervous as they did about being called to the headmasters office at this ungodly hour.

"I have some important news for the three of you."

  
  


Alright, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I finished it a couple days ago but I got grounded from the internet so I couldn't post it. Thanks and please click that little box thingy and review. FLAMES will be used to keep me warm!


	6. Revealed

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 6: Revealed

Summary: Dumbledore tells the girls

Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short. I will try to post the next chapter by the end of the day.

  
  


"Ah, Ms. Granger, Ms. Chase, please sit"

They took the two empty seats next to Ginny who looked as nervous as they did about being called to the headmasters office at this ungodly hour.

"I have some important news for the three of you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"First let me ask you, have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?"

  
  


Hermione immediately spoke up.

  
  


"They're the three sister witches, the protectors of the innocent" (A/N: How Super Hero comic book did that sound?)

  
  


"Correct Ms. Granger"

  
  


"But Professor, what does that have to do with the news about us?"

  
  


"Well, Ms. Chase, about a week ago, they were killed"

  
  


A few "Oh, my gods" passed through the room.

  
  


"Luckily the new Charmed Ones have been revealed."

  
  


"Really?" Ginny asked

  
  


"Yes, they are here at Hogwarts"

  
  


"Who are they?" Hermione asked

  
  


"You three"

  
  


TBC

  
  


Why don't you click that little box down there and see what it does 'k? Thanks. 

  
  



	7. Revealed Pt 2

The New Charmed Ones

  
  


Chapter 7: Revealed Pt2

  
  


"Luckily the new Charmed Ones have been revealed."  
  


"Really?" Ginny asked  
  


"Yes, they are here at Hogwarts"  
  


"Who are they?" Hermione asked  
  


"You three"  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore was taken by surprise by the three girls screaming in unison: "WHAT!?!?"

  
  


He soon settle back down and prepared to answer they're may questions.

  
  


"You three are the new Charmed Ones"

  
  


"Why?" Ginny asked

  
  


"No one is sure why girls are chosen to be the Charmed Ones they simply...are"

  
  


"Wait. I thought they Charmed Ones had to be sister witches?" Hermione asked.

  
  


"That is the preference, though not always the case Ms. Granger. Every now and then, the three are chosen that are not sisters, but have a sisterly bond"

  
  


"Oh" Hermione replied

  
  


"So, What happens now/" Evelyn asked

  
  


"Well, first I assume you will get your whitelighter"

  
  


"Our what?" Evie asked

  
  


"A Whitelighter, a kind of guardian for very powerful witches, witches who have been bestowed with a power. Witches who have no need for a wand"

  
  


"What powers?" Ginny asked

  
  


"Supernatural powers that will aid you in fighting evil beings"

  
  


"Evil beings like Voldemort?" Hermione asked

  
  


"There might come time when you face the Dark Lord but no, I'm afraid, there are much worse beings than Voldemort"

  
  


"What kind of..." Evie began to ask but was cut off as a shimmer of blue light appeared. When the blue light disappeared, all that was left was a beautiful woman in what looked like muggle clothes.

  
  


"I recognize you...but it can't be" Hermione said.

  
  


"It is" The woman replied

  
  


"Lily, it's so good to see you" Dumbledore said getting up and hugging Lily Potter. "So you're they're whitelighter"

  
  


"Yes I am"

  
  


Dum Dum Dummmm

  
  


Guess you didn't see that one coming! I'll write more soon. But why don't you write in the little box that pops up when you click the thingy 

down

here

|

|

|

|

|


	8. Whitelighter

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 8: Whitelighter

Author's Note: I know the last few chapters have been REALLY short so I tried to make this one longer. k?

  
  


"What kind of..." Evie began to ask but was cut off as a shimmer of blue light appeared. When the blue light disappeared, all that was left was a beautiful woman in what looked like muggle clothes.  
  


"I recognize you...but it can't be" Hermione said.  
  


"It is" The woman replied  
  


"Lily, it's so good to see you" Dumbledore said getting up and hugging Lily Potter. "So you're they're whitelighter"  
  


"Yes I am"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Ginny ran to the woman but Evie stayed behind, confused as to how they knew this "Lily" woman.

  
  


"Hey, Evie, you ok?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"Uh..this might sound rude but how do you know Hermione and Ginny and Professor Dumbledore?" Evie asked Lily.

  
  


"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry, I've never actually met the girls but you see my name is Lily Potter, I'm Harry's mother."

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry nice to meet you Mrs. Potter."

  
  


"Please dear, call me Lily"

  
  


"Alright, Lily"

  
  


"Well, I think you have some explaining to do to them Lily. You may use my office"

  
  


"Thank you, Albus"

  
  


With that Albus left the office leaving the four women in the office.

  
  


"Alright, first of all, who read the invoking spell?"

  
  


"The what?"

"The spell to invoke the power of three?"

  
  


"Oh, was it in a old, thick black book with a weird symbol on the front?" Ginny asked

  
  


"The triquetra?"

  
  


"I guess"

  
  


"Yes, that's it. That book is your Book of Shadows. It has spells and information on different beings you will be facing"

  
  


"Oh"

  
  


"Um...who has a wand? I need to go to Ollivanders to get a new one." Lily asked.

  
  


Hermione reached into her pocket and handed her her wand

  
  


"Thank you, Hermione...accio Book of Shadows" 

  
  


In a few seconds, the giant book came flying into the office. Lily walked over to the desk and opened it up to the page where the spell was.

  
  


"Is this it Ginny?"

  
  


"Yes. Ok, let's see what you power's are...Um... Hermione I want you to concentrate on the book and when I tell you, point your hand from the book to the other end of the desk, like you would move it."

  
  


"Ok" Hermione did as she said and When Lily told her to she moved her hand and the book moved to the other end of the desk.

  
  


"Good, you have telekenesis"

  
  


"Cool power 'Mione" Evie said.

  
  


"Alright Evelyn, Now I'm going to pick up the book and drop it. I want you to concentrate and when I tell you to, wave your hand and the book should freeze and so should I. Wave your hand again and you will unfreeze it"

  
  


"Ok" Lily picked up the book and said "Ok" and dropped the book. Evie waved her hands and the book and Lily froze. She waved her hand again and the book fell to the ground and Lily unfroze as well.

  
  


"Good, you have the power to freeze time...So that means that Ginny has the power of premonitions"

"What's that?" Ginny asked

  
  


"The power to see into the future"

  
  


"Cool, how do I do it?"

  
  


"Well, you can't really control it. You touch something or someone and you may get a vision that will help you save innocents"

  
  


"Oh" Ginny said a little disappointed about not having an active power.

  
  


"It may not be very active but it is the most important. Without it you could never know who to save"

  
  


"Ok" Ginny said, a little happier about her power.

  
  


"Oh, Lily! You want to come back to Gryffindor Tower with us, I'm sure you want to see Harry"

  
  


"Oh, yes, let's go."

  
  


They started walking out the door when Lily spoke up again.

  
  


"I know a faster way."

She gathered the girl's up and orbed in front of The Fat Lady.

  
  


"Lily Potter?" The Fat Lady asked.

  
  


"Yes, it's me. I'm their whitelighter"

  
  


"Oh, how delightful" She turned to the young Gryffindor's "Password?"

  
  


"Wingardium Leviosa"

  
  


She swung the portrait open and they all climbed in, Lily last, Harry was sitting on the couch. Hermione was out first and went over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss.

  
  


"Hey, baby" He said

  
  


"Hey, sweetie, How are you feeling?"

  
  


"Great now that you're here"

  
  


"Aw, thanks, but I have a surprise that might make you feel even better"

  
  


"Really what's that?" He said pulling her down onto his lap and starting to kiss her neck.

"Harrrryyyy. Not that."

  
  


"Oh, then what?"

  
  


"This" She replied, pulling him up off the couch to face the entrance.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Click the little box down there PLEASE!! Remember, Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. :)


	9. Mother and Son

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 9: Mother meets Son

Author's Note: Ok, this one really isn't about Hermione, Ginny, and Evie, more about Harry and Lily. k? PLEASE review!!

  
  


"Aw, thanks, but I have a surprise that might make you feel even better"  
  


"Really what's that?" He said pulling her down onto his lap and starting to kiss her neck.

"Harrrryyyy. Not that."  
  


"Oh, then what?"  
  


"This" She replied, pulling him up off the couch to face the entrance.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry nearly fainted when he saw who was standing by Ginny and Evie

  
  


"Mom?"

  
  


"Hi honey"

  
  


"But it can't be...you're dead"

  
  


"Not entirely"

  
  


"You're not a ghost"

  
  


"No"

  
  


"So, are you...alive?"

  
  


"In a manner of speaking"

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"Harry let her explain later, give you mum a hug" Evie cut in.

  
  


Harry complied and ran into his mom's arms, not caring that 3 girls were seeing him hugging his mother.

  
  


"Well, I think that's our cue" Ginny whispered to Evelyn and she nodded over to Hermione to come with them. The three girls quietly made their way up to the girl's dorm. Lily and Harry were making they're way towards the couch and Harry moved his school stuff onto the table.

  
  


"So, Mum, what did you mean 'in a matter of speaking'?"

  
  


"What? Oh, yes, you see, Hermione, Ginny and Evelyn have been given special powers and I was chosen to come and guard them, I'm like...a guardian angel"

  
  


"So you aren't alive?"

  
  


"Like I said, not entirely, I'm not dead but not human either"

  
  


"Oh...Hey, what about Dad?"

  
  


Lily's face became a little grim.

  
  


"He's still...in the afterlife"

  
  


"Oh"

  
  


"But believe me he watches over you everyday and loves you very much, just like I do"

  
  


"Really? Y'all watch over me?"

  
  


"Of, course and I could kill Petunia and Vernon for how they treated you. Remind me I have to pay a little visit to 4 Privet Drive"

  
  


"Ok" Harry replied, picturing the look of horror on the Dursley's face when his mum showed up.

  
  


"Also, I'm going to make sure you never have to go back there"

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"Well, now that I'm back I can clear Sirius' name."

  
  


"Oh, that's great!"

  
  


"I thought you'd like that...Well, it's getting late, I better go"

  
  


"Where are you sleeping?"

  
  


"Well, darling I don't need sleep. I'm going to go back to visit you're father."

  
  


"Tell him I love him"

  
  


"I'm sure he heard you but I will" She was about to orb out when she turned back around

"Oh, and Harry?"

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"If you're gonna go meet Hermione at the astronomy tower, I suggest you change"

  
  


"How'd you know..."

  
  


"I'm a mom I know these things"

  
  


TBC

  
  


Please click the little box and review and NO Flames!


	10. The Astronomy Tower

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 10: The Astronomy Tower

Author's Note: This chapter is all H/Hr. Very Fluffy. Ok, on with the chapter!

"Where are you sleeping?"  
  


"Well, darling I don't need sleep. I'm going to go back to visit you're father."  
  


"Tell him I love him"  
  


"I'm sure he heard you but I will" She was about to orb out when she turned back around

"Oh, and Harry?"  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"If you're gonna go meet Hermione at the astronomy tower, I suggest you change"  
  


"How'd you know..."  
  


"I'm a mom I know these things"  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At about 11pm that night, Harry made his way up to the astronomy tower. He barely missed running into Filch and Mrs. Norris, his cat. He hoped Hermione hadn't had this much trouble. When he finally made it to the astronomy tower, he quietly opened the door to reveal Hermione staring out at the Hogwarts grounds. He slowly slipped up behind her, making her jump as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  


"It's alright, it's me."

"Harry! Don't do that to me! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry" He replied, getting a puppy dog look on his face "Do you forgive me?"

"Hmmm, I think I need some convincing"  
  


He slowly leaned his head down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, he was about to let up when Hermione snaked her hands behind his neck and deepened the kiss. Harry's head was spinning, as it often did when he kissed her. Harry gently pushed her up against the wall as they deepened the kiss. Harry let up from the kiss, both desperate for air. Harry looked into her eyes, Green meeting brown.

Harry kissed her again, this time with a passion that made her weak in the knees. Her hands rested on his shoulder, his on the small of her back. He got a little carried away, his hands starting to roam under her shirt (A/N: No they're not going to do it you pervs!) Hermione quickly ended the kiss, not ready for it to go that far.  
  


"Harry?"

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away"

"It's ok, I'm just not ready, I want it to be special"

"I understand, me too"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, let's get going"

"Ok"  
  


They made their way towards Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. When they made it to the common room, they exchanged a quick kiss and walked up to their respective dorms..  
  


A/N: Ok, this is like the worst chapter I have ever written so please forgive me, it will get better I promise! They start training in the next one!  
  


PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE


	11. Let the Training begin

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 11: Let the training begin

Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter, I just wanted a little romance in their but now, back to the actiony stuff.

  
  


"Harry?"

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away"

"It's ok, I'm just not ready, I want it to be special"

"I understand, me too"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, let's get going"

"Ok"  


They made their way towards Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. When they made it to the common room, they exchanged a quick kiss and walked up to their respective dorms..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Great Hall-the next day

  
  


Ginny, Hermione, Evie, Harry, and Ron all walked into the Great Hall that morning in good moods. Harry most of all. They sat down and began eating when Dumbledore stood up. Everyone immediately fell silent.

  
  


"Students, I have a very important announcement to make. You may be seeing Mrs. Lily Potter around the school from now on, she is a magical guardian now and has been sent to Hogwarts. Please treat her as any other member of the staff. Thank you." With that he sat back down and the students began discussing different theories of why Lily Potter was here and congratulating Harry on having his mum back. They were about to head to class when Professor McGonagall came up to them.

  
  


"Ms. Granger, Ms. Chase, and Ms. Weasley, please come with me." The three girls walked with the professor to her office and sat down.

  
  


"Now, since you have been revealed as the Charmed ones there will be some changes in your academic schedule. You will only be taking the most essential classes, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. You will spend the rest of your school time training with Mrs. Potter. Also, we feel it necessary that you three be together as often as possible, therefore, you will be moving into a new dorm for only you three. It will be outside Gryffindor tower and only you three, Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Potter, and I will know it's location. While on that note, Ms. Weasley, you will be moved up to 6th year so you will be able to take your classes with Ms. Chase, and Ms. Granger"

  
  


"Cool" She replied

  
  


"But, if your grades falter that will change"

  
  


"Yes, ma'am"

  
  


"Excuse me Professor but when will we start this new schedule?" Hermione asked

  
  


"Today. Here is your new schedule" She said handing pieces of parchment to each girl. They read:

  
  


Monday:

Morning: Potions

Afternoon: Training

  
  


Tuesday: 

Morning: Training

Afternoon: Defense Against the Dark Arts

  
  


Wednesday:

All day: Training

  
  


Thursday: 

Morning: Transfiguration

Afternoon: Charms

  
  


Friday:

All day: Training

  
  


"Here, let me write you a pass you'll be late for potions oh, and Ms. Weasley, here are your 6th year books" She said handing the note to Hermione and the books to Ginny "Professor Snape has been informed of the changes, also, if anyone asks, you were chosen to move up because of your grades"

  
  


"Yes, ma'am" Ginny replied

  
  


"Well, get along now" The three girls left quickly. Once outside, Evie finally spoke

  
  


"Aren't you in luck Ginny? You're first class as a 6th year is Potions with Snape!"

  
  


"Yes, I'm just jumping with joy." The three girls laughed and headed towards the dungeon. They walked in to be met with all the classes eyes on them and Snape sneering at them.

"Granger, Chase, Weasley, you're late"

  
  


"Sorry, sir, we were with Professor McGonagall, here's a note"

  
  


He snatched the piece of parchment away from her and hissed at them to sit down. He then turned to the class.

  
  


"We have a new member of our class, another Weasley, we couldn't be luckier."

  
  


The Gryffindor's glared at Snape and the Slytherin's snickered. Class was horrible as usual with Gryffindor losing 30 points and Slytherin gaining 40. That was ok though cause quidditch season was starting soon which meant that Gryffindor would rack up big points. They had won the quidditch cup last year with Harry catching the snitch mere seconds before Malfoy did. Harry and Ron headed for Divination while Hermione, Ginny, and Evie headed for the Gryffindor Common Room, the likeliest place where Lily would look for them. They were almost to the portrait when Lily orbed in front of them.

  
  


"Ready to begin training?"

  
  


"Sure, let's go" Evie replied. All four of them then made may twists and turns into a part of the castle they had never been into before. They turned a corner and soon came face to face with the painting of Sir Cadogan.

  
  


"Sir, Cadogan how...uh, lovely to see you again" Hermione said

  
  


"Yes, yes I am very honored to have this position fair maiden."

  
  


"This is Lily, and Evelyn and Ginny" She said

  
  


"Hello, ladies"

  
  


"Alright, this is where your dorms are. The password is 'Angelus'"

  
  


"Angelus?" Ginny asked

  
  


"The one with the Angelic face" Lily explained "A ruthless vampire who's soul was restored a hundred years ago and is now a hunter of vampires"

  
  


"Oh" They all said

  
  


"You may meet up with him one day" (A/N: hint, hint, nudge, nudge)

  
  


The four entered the portrait hole and walked into a huge room with a fireplace, armchairs, and a couch and coffee table. A lot like the Gryffindor common room, they looked around and saw 4 separate staircases. 

"Lily, where do those staircases lead?" Ginny asked

  
  


"Well, going from the left, the first one leads to Hermione's room, the second one leads to Evie's room, on the other side of the fireplace, the first one leads to Ginny's room, and the final one leads to the room where the Book of Shadows is kept"

  
  


"Oh"

  
  


"Well, time to start training"

  
  


Lily surprised everyone by walking further into the room as the girls walked out. They turned around to see Lily pull back a rug to reveal a hidden door.

  
  


"Come on, this is where your training room is"

  
  


The girls followed Lily downstairs to find a giant room full of things, swords, blades, quarters (A/N: Ya know those long sticks that Buffy uses to train with Giles?), mats, punching bags, and many other things.

  
  


"What are we training for war or something?" Evie asked

  
  


"In a way. You can't always depend on your powers. You must also , learn to fight, physically."

  
  


"Oh, ok" Evie said

  
  


"Now, I was supposed to have some friends coming to help you...ah, here they come" Lily said as 2 men orbed into the room. One looked about 20 and had spiked light brown hair and brown eyes and the other was about 25 and looked very tough. He was bald and also had brown eyes. "Girls this is Brian and David, guys this is Hermione, Ginny, and Evelyn"

  
  


Evie was the first to make a move and say hello to the two men, Hermione followed suit and finally Ginny, who never took her eyes off of Brian. She snapped out of it when she heard him say:

  
  


"Well, we should start training don't ya think?" He said with a slight American southern accent.

  
  


"Yes, Hermione, you come with me, Evie you go with David and Ginny you go with Brian."

  
  


They all went their separate ways, Lily taking Hermione to practice using her power to throw objects at people, David took Evie to practice freezing things at random and Brian took Ginny to practice fighting. Brian got out two quarters and handed one to Ginny.

  
  


"These are quarters"

  
  


"Ok"

"They are very useful when battling vampires or other demons with no supernatural powers."

  
  


"Ok"

  
  


"Now these are some of the basic defensive moves..." Brian explained many maneuvers and positions while Ginny listened attentively, learning fast. Even though her power wasn't very active, she was sure going to be useful for a lot of things.

  
  


Lily and Hermione:

  
  


Lily gathered some things on a table and made Hermione stand about 10 feet away. 

  
  


"Alright Hermione, now I'm gonna throw some things at you and then a spot will glow on the wall behind me , I want you to use your power to throw the object at the spot."

  
  


"Ok"

  
  


Hermione missed her target the first dozen times she tried and was getting exasperated.

  
  


"Hermione, I need you to concentrate. Hitting your target can mean the difference between killing a demon and killing an innocent"

  
  


"Ok, just one more chance" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

  
  


"Concentrate on the power inside of you. Feel it coursing through you. It's a part of you. Let it be. Now open" Lily said

  
  


Hermione opened her eyes and saw Lily throwing the object at her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that familiar golden glow on the wall. She focused on the object coming at her and threw her hand in the direction of the glow. It hit head-on and shattered on impact.

  
  


"Very good Hermione. Try it again."

  
  
  
  


David and Evie:

  
  


David spread out objects on a table similar to Lily's and made Evie stand away too.

  
  


"Ok, what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna throw these objects in the air and I want you to freeze them, ok?"

  
  


"Sure" Evie replied. Evie caught on pretty quick and began to be able to hold things frozen for extended amounts of time.

  
  


"Good, Evie, now..." David was cut off by Hermione yelling across the room

  
  


"Evie get DOWN!!" Evie had just turned her head to find a stick flying at her head. It hit her head and she felt herself hit the floor. Then all went black.

  
  


"Oh, my god is she ok?" Ginny asked

  
  


"She will be, hold on" David said as he crouched over her and put his hands over her head. A bright glow came from his palms and a few seconds later, Evie began to stir.

  
  


"Wh-What happened?"

  
  


"I, uh...I hit you with a quarter" Ginny said

  
  


"He he, good arm Ginny"

  
  


"How did you do that?" Hermione asked

  
  


"I healed her. All whitelighters have that power"

  
  


"Cool" She replied

  
  


"Well, I think that's enough training for today, why don't you girls go upstairs and do your homework while I clean up in here?" Lily said

  
  


"Ok" They replied and headed upstairs

  
  


Lily had been cleaning for about 5 minutes when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. Then a scream and another crash. She quickly orbed upstairs.

  
  


TBC

  
  


I thought I'd try a cliffhanger. Please R/R! No Flames! Chapter 12 will be up by Wednesday, March 20.


	12. Warlock Attack

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 12: Warlock Attack

Author's Note: I tried to make the last chapter longer than the others but this one will probably be short too.

Author's Note 2: Sorry this chapter is late. I am currently also in the process of writing an original story about spies, a new chapter to my Charmed story, and I am rewriting my Star Wars story so I didn't remember this one until today. Ok, on with the story:

  
  
  
  


"Well, I think that's enough training for today, why don't you girls go upstairs and do your homework while I clean up in here?" Lily said  
  


"Ok" They replied and headed upstairs  
  


Lily had been cleaning for about 5 minutes when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. Then a scream and another crash. She quickly orbed upstairs.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Lily orbed upstairs she was met with the girls fighting what looked to be a warlock. So far that warlock was winning. It seemed though that Hermione had thrown him into the coffee table, but that had only incapacitated him for a few seconds. She knew how to vanquish the warlock but she needed Evie to freeze it.

  
  


"Evie! Freeze it!" She yelled

  
  


"I'm trying!" Evie yelled back.

  
  


A few seconds later she watched as Hermione threw the warlock into a wall. It dazed him for a second. This was their chance.

  
  


"Evie NOW!"

  
  


Evie waved her hands and the warlock finally froze. Lily ran to the girls.

  
  


"Ok, we haven't got much time before he unfreezes. To vanquish him I need you to say this: 'The power of three will set you free' keep saying it until he dies"

  
  


"Ok" Ginny said. She had obviously been the one that had been the victim of the first crash. She had a huge gash on her head and right arm.

  
  


They quickly huddled together and began chanting.

  
  


The power of Three will set you free

The power of Three will set you free

The power of Three will set you free

The power of Three will set you free

The power of Three will set you free

  
  


They watched as the warlock screamed in agony and then burst into flames (A/N: I can't remember wether Warlocks burst into flames or burst into billions of pieces. If I am wrong please tell me) It took them a few seconds to recover from the shock of it all. Then Hermione turned to Lily.

  
  


"What was that?"

  
  


"Come here Ginny" She said and started to treat her arm. She then turned back to Hermione "That was a warlock. A low-level demon who kills witches and steals their powers"

  
  


"Oh. So we just use that spell and they die?" Evie asked

  
  


"No, that only works on your first warlock. You must either find or write a spell for that particular warlock you are fighting at that time."

  
  


"Oh" Evie replied

  
  


"Are you alright Ginny?" Hermione said after Lily was done healing her.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm fine. Ya know that power would really come in handy at quidditch games."

  
  


"Yeah it just might" Lily said. "I think it's almost time for Dinner. You all ready?"

  
  


"Yeah, sure let's go." Evie said. They quickly brushed themselves off and began to head out the door.

  
  


"Hey, what about the furniture?" Ginny asked

  
  


"Oh, here" Hermione said. She pointed her wand at the table and said "Repairo" She then pointed to the clock and did the same. Then they all headed out towards the great hall for dinner. They stopped at the portrait when Sir Cadogan spoke.

  
  


"Fair maidens, what was the noise I heard coming from inside?"

  
  


"Oh, it's ok sir Cadogan, a warlock attacked us but we're fine" Ginny said.

  
  


"Very well, I shall stay here and protect anymore evil creatures from attacking you ladies"

  
  


"Ooookkkkk" Evie said and they left towards the Great Hall.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Ok, sorry that is REALLY short. Next chapter should be much longer. I realized we don't know anything about Evie and, Ron and Evie's relationship so the next chapter will probably be about them. It should be out by Sunday, March 24.


	13. Ron and Evie

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 13: Ron and Evie

Author's Note: Ok, I couldn't think of anything for them to do so I have fast-forwarded to about a month from the last chapter. Ok? Ok.

  
  


Author's Note 2: I don't remember if I mentioned this but Ron and Harry know about Hermione, Ginny, and Evie being the Charmed Ones.

  
  
  
  


"Fair maidens, what was the noise I heard coming from inside?"  
  


"Oh, it's ok sir Cadogan, a warlock attacked us but we're fine" Ginny said.  
  


"Very well, I shall stay here and protect anymore evil creatures from attacking you ladies"  
  


"Ooookkkkk" Evie said and they left towards the Great Hall.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


A Month Later:

  
  


"Ok, see you guys" Evie said, separating herself from Ginny and Hermione. She walked through the front doors and out onto the grounds. She looked around and saw Ron sitting underneath their tree. She quickly made her way over to him and gladly took a seat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him.

  
  


"I feel like it's been forever since we've been alone" She said

  
  


"I think it has" He replied, kissing the top of her head

  
  


"I'm sorry, it's just with all the Power of 3 stuff going on I've just been..."

  
  


"I know, I know" He interrupted her

  
  


"But enough about that. No Power of Three for the rest of our time"

  
  


"Right, so big quidditch game coming up right?"

  
  


"Yes, and Harry is not letting us forget it. He's been making us practice twice as long as we usually do."

  
  


"Well, you know how Harry feels about playing Slytherin"

"Yes, I guess so"

  
  


"Oh, I almost forgot, this weekend's a Hogsmeade weekend, do you want to go or do you have training?"

  
  


"No, of course I'll go!"

  
  


"Great" He said turning to where he was face to face with her.

  
  


"I love you" He said suddenly. It took a minute for Evie to recover from the shock. Ron thought it meant she didn't feel the same, until he saw her whole face brighten

  
  


"I love you too!" He smiled at her and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. They stayed that way, snogging and cuddling for the next half hour. Then Evie spoke up

  
  


"I have to go Ron"

  
  


"Ok, I'll see you later"

  
  


"Ok, I love you"

  
  


"Love you too" He pulled her into another quick kiss and then she was off. Ron headed inside with the goofiest grin you had ever seen on his face.

  
  


That Saturday:

Evie bounced down her staircase to find Hermione, Ginny and Lily sitting on the couch.

  
  


"Hey, guys, what's up?"

  
  


"Hey, Evie, what are you all dressed up for?" Ginny asked. Evie was wearing a black tank top with flames on it and a pair of plain black flares.

  
  


"I'm going to Hogsmeade with..." She was cut off by Lily orbing in, a now usual sight.

  
  


"Hey, Lil" Ginny said

  
  


"Hey guys" She replied

  
  


"What are you doing here?" Evie asked fearing the worst. It was confirmed.

  
  


"We're going to have an all day training session today." Lily said

  
  


"No" Evie said

  
  


"Excuse me?" She asked

"No, we're not, today is our day off"

  
  


"You never have a day off from being the Charmed Ones"

  
  


"I know that, but this is our day off from training"

  
  


"Not today"

  
  


"Yes today"

  
  


"Why are you being so insistent?"

  
  


"Because, we have been the Charmed Ones for over a month now. We've battled demons, warlocks, and evil witches and we haven't had a single day to relax. Now, it's a Hogsmeade weekend and I'm going to go spend time with my boyfriend."

  
  


"Evie I understand but..."

  
  


"No, you don't Lily, you don't"

  
  


"Evie, I want to spend time with Harry too but the Charmed Ones have to come first." Hermione interjected

  
  


"I know but I'm not going to do that at the expense of having a life"

  
  
  
  


Sorry it cut it off right in the middle there but it's late and I promised to have this up by today so I will finish it tomorrow. Thanks and please review! P.S. This chapter was dedicated to Spazzy. I love your story and I'm glad you liked mine!


	14. Ron and Evie Pt 2

The New Charmed Ones

Chapter 14: Ron and Evie Pt2

Author's Note: Sorry, I know this is 2 days late but I ended up having to go to my dad's and he has no internet. Then, I couldn't get ff.net to work. Anyway, here is the 2nd part of the last chapter, Enjoy!  
  
  
  


"Why are you being so insistent?"  
  


"Because, we have been the Charmed Ones for over a month now. We've battled demons, warlocks, and evil witches and we haven't had a single day to relax. Now, it's a Hogsmeade weekend and I'm going to go spend time with my boyfriend."  
  


"Evie I understand but..."  
  


"No, you don't Lily, you don't"  
  


"Evie, I want to spend time with Harry too but the Charmed Ones have to come first." Hermione interjected  
  


"I understand that but I'm not going to do that at the expense of having a life"  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"Being the Charmed Ones -is- a life" Lily replied  
  


"Well, if it is than I don't want that life!" With that Evie stalked out of the room and out the portrait hole.  
  


"Lady Evelyn, may I ask what is..." Sir Cadogan asked  
  


"Shove it" Evie interrupted him, continuing to walk down the hallway  
  


"Well, I never would have thought to hear a lady speak in such an...unladylike way!"  
  


Evie stalked down the corridors until she reached the portrait of the fat lady. She stood outside until it opened and Ron stepped through.  
  


"Hey" He said  
  


"Hey" She replied. When he kissed her she kissed back but he could tell something was bothering her.  
  


"Evie?"  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"Something bothering you?"  
  


"No! Yes!, ugh, it's just Lily..."  
  


"What about her?"  
  


He and Evie then sat on the floor as Evie told him about the argument and her storming out. When she was finished he took her face in his hands.  
  


"Evie, you should go back"  
  


"What?"  
  


"You should go back, apologize to Lily and train. I love you and I love spending time with you, which -has- been scarce lately but Hermione was right. The Charmed Ones have to come first. There's nothing more important than that. Even us"  
  


"Oh...I hate it when your right"  
  


"I know" They both got up and embraced  
  


"I'll see you later ok? Bring me back some candy?" Evie said  
  


"Ok, See ya later"  
  


Evie then gave him a quick kiss and turned and began walking back towards the P3 tower, which is what they had dubbed their dorm. She apologized to Sir Cadogan and walked into the common room. She saw that the secret door to the training room was open and climbed in. David and Brian were back again and were helping the girl's improve their fighting skills. They saw Evie and immediately stopped, staring at her.  
  


"I'm sorry...You were right Hermione, the Charmed Ones have to come first"  
  


"It's alright Evie, come on" Lily said.  
  


Evie smiled and began training with everyone, finally coming to terms with the fact that this was her life.  
  


TBC in Chapter 15: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw and Hermione vs Cho  
  



	15. The End

Alright,I have been agonizing over this story forever.I've come to the decision that this will be the end of the story.I'd like to move on and  
write more stories.However,I do have a sequel brewing in the back of my head,maybe something set when they're in the future? Cya   
soon!-Scifisarah 


End file.
